DETRAS DE CAMARAS
by valiitho-huesiitos
Summary: lo que el corazon siente muchas veces no es correspondido o si? un fic duferente emily y david!  detras de camaras que sientes los actores.cap 9 es M
1. DAVID

**Disclaimers: este fic esta hecho por mera diversión no intento faltarle el respeto a los actores aquí mencionados ni a la cadena televisiva de fox al igual que a la serie bones!**

**HAHAHA SABIA QUE NO IBA A PODER AGUANTARME A MAÑANA! HEHEHE DISFRUTEN! **

**Bueno he aquí el primer capitulo: DAVID.**

**.**

_**Por Emily:**_

Otro día de trabajo, cansado muchas veces me he preguntado por que lo sigo haciendo? No es que no me agrade el equipo de producción ni mis compañeros en realidad son muy talentosos y me hacen sentir a gusto, es solo que ya van seis años siendo Temperance Brennan la gente en la calle me llama así y no por mi nombre todos me conocen así pero no como Emily y creo que incluso he empezado a comportarme como ella pero muchas veces cuando tengo malos días como hoy al llegar al set siempre estas tu David Boreanaz y tu encantadora sonría aveces me sorprende lo despreocupado que puedes llegar a ser siempre andas por ahí cantando mientras escuchas música.

Se tantas cosas de ti, te conozco tan bien que ya me empieza a asustar, pero a pesar de eso cada vez que me vez mal o extraña buscas la forma de hacerme sentir mejor y siempre lo consigues! Como? Siempre logras hacer mi día mas tranquilo y alegre más llevadero.

Una pregunta me ronda en la cabeza conforme avanzamos en la sexta temporada podría ser la ultima… como seria mi vida fuera del set con tiempo libre ya se me ofrecieron protagonizar otra serie pero no vas a estar ahí y no tendremos excusas para salir a comer, que pasara con nosotros… me refiero a nuestra amistad, hay días en los cuales envidio a Brennan y booth ellos podrán seguir juntos es su trabajo casi de por vida en cambio nosotros el motivo de que trabajemos juntos es un contrato que algún día tendrá que acabar. Yo se que somos muy buenos amigos y me agrada mucho pero al lo largo de estos años siendo mi compañero pasando la mayor parte del tiempo juntos ensayando grabando o viajando con el elenco no se como pero han empezado a surgir sentimientos por ti es en contra de mi voluntad pero que puedo hacer?.

Yo no elegí sentirlo y mucho menos contigo se que es masoquista tu estas casado a pesar de que pasas un mal momento ahí estaré apoyándote para que lo puedas salvar mientras yo lucho por que mis sentimientos no salgan a la luz, aun que tu no ayudas mucho que digamos.

Siempre has buscado la forma de molestarme y jugar conmigo digo en el buen sentido, has inventado muchas excusas para compararme con Brennan pero solo una ha tenido efecto, me has burlado diciéndome que me he enamorado de booth y no lo niego el personaje es encantador y todo un caballero pero creo que tu eres eso y mas incluso eres mejor que el pero jamás lo aceptare en tu presencia eso elevaría tu ego a niveles astronómicos irónico pero eso sonó mas a Brennan que a mi por eso es que te encanta molestarme con el tema de booth.

Me siento tan nerviosa mas nerviosa que cuando grabe por primera vez solo tu logras este efecto en mi y no es la primera vez, he tratado de aprenderme el guión pero siempre que llega la parte de booth me pongo nerviosa y no he podido avanzar de la parte del beso se que es tonto para ti es un beso fingido pero para mi cada beso que te he dado en las grabaciones ha significado algo y creo que el que mas me costo fue el del rechazan en el episodio 100 pero hecho de menos tus labio ya han pasado 8 meses desde el beso.

Pero esta tarde en el ensayo nuestros labios se volverán a encontrar y esta vez a diferencia de la anterior es un beso apasionado un beso que es un gran paso para los personajes y debe ser perfecto no se si podré hacerlo ahora te miro fijamente tu ni encuesta estas cantando en tu silla dándome la espalda mejor debería concentrarme en el libreto en vez de seguir pensando en todo esto, en ti.

Oh dios creo que te has percatado de que te miro fijamente y me regalas una hermosa y amplia sonrisa, por que te quitas los audífonos? Oh estas viniendo hacia mi acaso mi cara es demasiado obvia para que te des cuenta de que pienso en ti? Acaso sabrás lo que siento? Imposible nadie lo sabe soy muy obvia? Pero soy una actriz profesional nadie se pudo haber dado cuenta.

Al fin llegaste donde estoy, bajo la mirada fingiendo leer el libreto para que notes que estoy nerviosa, me tomas del mentón y el calido contacto de tu mano me hace estremecer haces que te mire a los ojos con un movimiento delicado.

Dios estas tan cerca que me es difícil luchar con la tentación y el deseo de probar una vez mas tus labios, siento tu aliento tibio en mi cara y tu sonrisa desaparece me miras preocupado, acercas mas tu cara a la mía y la desvías para depositar un dulce beso en mi mejilla y separándote un poco te ríes feliz, por que?

Que vergüenza tengo la cara roja de la pena y tengo cara de adolescente enamorada. Veo que ese ha sido tu plan pero a pesar de que me encuentro apenada me ha gustado el beso.

E: por que has hecho eso?- mi voz es un poco tímida creo que presiento que te he dado a entender otra cosa

D: solo te he saludado- adoro la forma en que me miras haces que me pierda en tu ojos marrones y creo tener el mismo efecto en ti, esa es la parte mas fácil de todas la grabaciones cuando los personajes se pierden en sus miradas se nos da tan natural que no tenemos que ensayarlo.

Michaela se acerca sonriendo, creo que el personaje de Ángela se creo exactamente como es ella, es una increíble amiga aun que le gusta especular que David y yo, definitivamente es muy Ángela.

M: chicos será mejor que vallan para que los maquillen…

D: a mi no me maquillan!-dijo riendo

M: a no? Y que es lo que te ponen?

D: es solo para quitar el brillo de la cara

M: maquillaje

D: eres imposible mich!-le diste un beso en la mejilla y te fuiste no te despediste de mi por que?

M: amiga estas que te lo comes con la mirada mínimo disimula!-dijo riendo

E: tanto se me nota?

M: sip! Hahah entonces es cierto?

E: he bueno… si, pero no lo quiero intentar esta casado

M: lo se, no he dicho nada…. Bueno a maquillaje!

E: esta es tu parte favorita verdad?

M: no niego que me guste pero mi parte favorita es TJ! Hahaha

E: si tu lo dices.

Me he volteado una vez mas a verte y sorpresa no me quitas los ojos de encima me alegra saber que me observas pero quisiera no sentirme tan nerviosa cuando lo haces, (michaela se percato de la mirada de David)

M: hey EM!

E: si?

M: ya viste como te ve David!-dijo insinuándose picaresca

E: si ya me he dado cuenta y que con eso?-dije sonriendo

M: quieres saber que con eso? Pero te aguantas!

E: ok esta bien… dime!- susurré y michaela se acerco a mi oído

M: te desviste con la mirada- dijo riendo

E: QUE?- grite las maquillistas se detuvieron por el susto y michaela no paraba de reír

Mientras que yo volteaba a ver a David que también reía así que no me quedo de más que virarme hacia Michaela.

E: enserio? Eso hace?

M: bueno no es seguro pero la mayoría si

El productor apareció interrumpiendo la conversación y con un vestuario

P: chicas! Emily este es tu vestuario tienes 15 minutos para cambiarte- camino yendo hacia David y se viro para agregar algo- nos vamos en 30!

M: es un vestuario chico que será? Vestido?

Mire la ropa y me lleve una gran sorpresa

E: no me pienso poner eso!, donde vamos?

P: a la playa ahí será la escena lleva todas tus cosas estaremos ahí cuatro días solo que el resto del elenco se nos unirá mañana así que hoy solo seremos David tu y yo

En ese momento me sentí morir el traje de baño era de dos piezas y era un día caluroso, estaríamos en la playa con trajes de baño miniatura y lo mas seguro es que David me convenza de nadar me sentiré extraña estaré casi desnuda! Y ensayando la escena! Que voy a hacer?

P: Emily 10 minutos!

E: OK estaré lista para entonces- corrí a cambiarme y me puse un short corto y una blusa de tirante no me quedaría solo con el traje de baño puesto todo el camino.

Agarre mis cosas que no había desempacado en el trailer y me dirigí a la camioneta ahí me encontré con una hermosa vista, estaba David solo con el traje de baño a pesar de ser una bermuda un poco ancha pude apreciar muy bien su torso bien formado y musculoso estaba perdida en la vista de no ser por que el productor nos llamo alguien se pudo haber dado cuenta, ufff estuvo cerca en la camioneta insistes en sentarte atrás conmigo que para protegerme y todas las cosas de producción están delante nosotros cubriéndonos totalmente! Por eso estábamos atrás para asegurarnos de que este libre el camino, desde que nos subimos me percate de que me mirabas diferente no se muy bien como pero era diferente que te estaría pasando por la cabeza? Iba a ser un viaje largo de 3 horas.

Sacas tu ipod y me ofreces un audífono yo como siempre lo tomo y empieza a sonar una canción, la conozco es hot blooded, me divierte mucho el verte cantar y en ese momento lo hacías fingiendo tocar la batería haha era una vista muy graciosa pero al acabar la canción empieza una un poco movida y romántica je ne veux pas travailler de Edith piaf mi canción favorita. Tu pasas tu brazo alrededor de mi cuello puedo sentir tu fragancia creo que es Lacoste y te acercas a mi sonriéndome como siempre haces cuando quieres robarme un beso pero yo no tengo a donde huir estoy entre la puerta y tu, te sonrío buscando una salida pero pones tu otro brazo bloqueando cualquier movimiento te acercas poco a poco gozando el momento.

Que piensas hacer David? No me hagas esto que no resistiré todavía faltan 2 horas y media para llegar!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuara**

**Espero que no haya sido aburrido el cap fue muy emily hehe el proximo es mas David**

**Bueno agradezco reviews son el alma de mis fics y me inspiran a continuar!**

**Bye!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. EMILY

**Disclaimers: este fic esta hecho por mera diversión no intento faltarle el respeto a los actores aquí mencionados ni a la cadena televisiva de fox al igual que a la serie bones!**

**ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN ES TE CAP ME DIO MUCHO TRABAJO DEBIDO A QUE NO SE COMO PIENSAN LOS HOMBRES ASI QUE HICE MI MEJOR ESFUERZO Y SIN MAS DISFRUTEN!.**

**Bueno he aquí el segundo capitulo: EMILY.**

_**Por David:**_

Un nuevo día, no me quiero levantar! Pero algo me impulsa tu, tantas veces he querido decirte como me siento pero por primera vez tengo miedo se que tengo reputación de mujeriego pero estos años que te he conocido no he sido capaz de engañar a mi esposa a pesar de que me muera por hacerte mía por que despiertes cada mañana a mi lado, no es que no quiera a mi esposa por que si la quiero es la madre de mis hijos. Pero últimamente mi corazón te ha pertenecido se que suena muy cursi viniendo de alguien como yo. Pero que le vamos a hacer el corazón no escoge de quien se enamorara.

Llego al set y te veo pareces distraída hoy quisiera saber que cruza por tu mente en este momento, mejor esperare a que se te pase, seguramente estas en "esos días" y no quiero que te molestes conmigo por intrometerme en tu vida. Así que aquí me encuentro sentado a unos escasos metros delante de ti esa distancia no me gusta, si por mi fuera estaría junto a ti todo el día pero se que no puedo hacerlo aun que quisiera.

Ya pasaron unos minutos y siento que me observas pero no quiero voltear y descubrir que es cierto eso te pondría muy incomoda, ya se! Te are una de mis bromas para levantarte el animo y pues si no funciona me atengo a las consecuencias (gritos, me lanzaras algún objeto y por ultimo no me hablaras unas semanas) pero si te logro hacer sonreír sabre que te ayude y que hiciste que el sol saliera en mi vida un día mas, por que un día sin que sonrías es un día sin sol sin la felicidad de la vida.

Así que al fin me decidí y voltee y como lo supuse me estas mirando, pero te has percatado y bajas la mirada pretendes leer el guión pero tu mirada no avanza así que se que estas fingiendo así que pongo en marcha mi plan me acerco a ti lentamente disfrutando cada reacción de tu cuerpo pareces muy nerviosa y me encanta tener esta reacción en ti.

Al fin estoy enfrente tuyo y acerco mi cara a la tuya hasta un distancia prudente para no dejarme llevar te sonrío y cuando me acerco mas te escucho dar un leve suspiro y me desvío a besar tu mejilla y al separarme veo que tienes la cara roja me dieron ganas de reír pero y si me golpeabas no me arriesgaría. Pero me has regalado una calida sonrisa y me dijiste.

E: por que has hecho eso?- a pesar de tener cara de sorpresa tienes una hermosa sonrisa eso quiere decir que si! Mi plan funciono y me alegra por que me has hecho sentir mejor a mí también.

D: solo te he saludado – no supe que mas contestar pero quería repetir el beso solo que en tu hermosa y dulce boca nunca olvidare el beso bajo el muerdago pero el beso de ensayo fue apasionado y sin darme cuenta mi lengua se topo con la tuya fue un beso ardiente pero no lo hicimos así en la grabación y nunca nos dijimos nada al respecto pero me fascinó fue el mejor regalo de navidad que me han dado.

Y esta tarde ensayaríamos la escena de booth y Brennan donde se besan apasionadamente aun no teníamos un lugar lo suficientemente adecuado para dicha escena así que le sugerí que grabáramos en una playa y hay una privada a unas 3 horas del set es muy hermosa y el productor se puso como loco con la idea le fascinó y corrió a conseguirte un traje de baño y uno a mi, muero por verte con el así que le recomendé uno negro conservador de una pieza y me dijo que no que seria sensual lo suficiente para hacer babear a booth y por consiguiente a mi! Se que te quedara excelente.

Pero volviendo al que estaba después de que te dije que solo te había saludado quise volver a besarte pero deje de pensar y me perdí en la profundidad de tus ojos verdes, muchos piensan que son azules pero son el mas hermoso verde aun que en el sol parecen azules, siento que cada vez que me miran esos hermosos ojos ponen al descubierto mi corazón y mis pensamientos. Me encantan.

Michaela se acerca yo no me fije en que momento llego con nosotros es mas no me percate de ella hasta que hablo y como siempre busca como separarte de mi creo que le gusto por eso no quiere que pases tiempo conmigo pero no me importa por el momento porque me informaron hace unas horas justo cuando llegabas que nos iríamos a media mañana (9 am) y el resto del elenco nos alcanzarían mañana al medio día, así que durante ese tiempo serás solamente mía!.

Pero como es costumbre volviendo a Michaela interrumpir nuestros momentos.

M: chicos será mejor que vallan para que los maquillen…

D: a mi no me maquillan!-que mas podía decir? No es maquillaje solo es…. Bueno si es maquillaje pero no lo aceptare

M: a no? Y que es lo que te ponen?-odio cuando juega a ser Ángela!

D: es solo para quitar el brillo de la cara- es obvio que no me creerá. Me encajaría un poco de ayuda Em! Pero tú solo miras divertida, al menos has sonreído

M: maquillaje- eres imposible!

D: eres imposible mich!- así que mejor me fui dándole un beso sencillo, pero no me despedí de Emily me da vergüenza que acabo de casi aceptar que uso maquillaje no puedo mirarla!

Me voy con las maquillistas al otro extremo de donde tu te encuentras aun platicando con Michaela se lanzan miradas cómplices de que hablan? Acaso hablaran de mi? Se que soy un muy buen tema de conversación?.

No puedo quitar la vista de tu hermoso cuerpo quisiera poder tocarte no como un amigo sino como un hombre como tu amante se que hace unos meses terminaste tu relación con el jugador de golf, parecía que no entendía que es ser vegetariana yo te entiendo muy bien pero que mas da.

Espera un momento! Siempre juego contigo y te intento robar un beso pero si vuelvo ese juego un poco mas atrevido y te robo carisias besos en las mejillas el cuello si me arriesgó a hacerlo y tu te niegas simplemente diré que es una broma pero en cambio si sedes y subo un poco mas la intensidad del juego y sigues accediendo dejare de jugar y me arriesgare a poner las cartas sobre la mesa y hablar con el corazón. Ojala y salgan bien las cosas.

Ahora tu y michaela me miran ella es disimulada pero tu no y me encanta. Michaela nos ve divertida se fija muy bien en la forma en que te miro y te dice algo no entiendo muy bien lo que dice pero creo que es sobre mi. Ojala algo bueno.

Veo que sonríes ante lo que te dicen y michaela te apunta y se acerca a tu oído que será tan importante y confidencial para decirlo así? Bajo un momento la mirada por que el productor me ha traído mi traje de baño y la maquillista ha termina así que iré a cambiarme quisiera que me ayudaras! David deja de pensar eso!

Pero antes de irme quiero volver a verte, pero tu grito me saco de mis pensamientos y me obligo a mirarte de repente, tienes cara de susto y como gritaste un QUE? Supongo que te dijo algo que no querías oír, pero sin embargo tu cara me causa mucha gracia así que no he podido aguantar y me he soltado la carcajada de mi vida!

Al fin me fui a cambiarme pero el director me dijo que Stephen (el productor) quería hablar conmigo seguramente para arreglar la estadía en unas cabañas en la playa así que tendré que esperarlo y me he percatado de que esta contigo mi ángel y te entrego la ropa tu cara de sorpresa no cambio al darte cuenta de que era pero no quedaba de otra así que tras un aviso de cuanto tiempo quedaba te fuiste a cambiar. Ya deseaba verte.

Una vez listo me fui a la camioneta como había mucho calor no usaba playera solo el bañador y mis lentes, estaba de espalda a la salida y no me fije en que momento apareció Emily con un short corto y una blusa simple era tan hermosa y sensual.

El camino seria un infierno, al fin nos subimos a la camioneta y nos hicieron ir hasta atrás no podía ver nada ni nadie nos podía ver así que decidí que era el momento perfecto para empezar a "jugar".

Como siempre mi ipod no falta! Y te ofrezco un audífono, se que lo tomara por que te sonrío dulcemente ya aprendí que esa sonrisa es irresistible.

Casualidad la primera canción en reproducirse es hot blooded me pongo a cantar y mover la cabeza y tu solo ríes al ver lo que hago así que me viro y te canto fue muy divertido pero la canción acabo y rápidamente puse tu favorita romántica je ne veux pas travailler no se lo que significa pero te gusta creo que es de Edith algo. Es un poco lenta al principio pero muy sensual y movida conforme avanza.

No resisto la tentación y paso mi brezo alrededor de tu cuello mientras me acerco a ti lentamente mis ojos se encuentran con los tuyo y siento un escalofrío se que este es el momento si me rechazas diré que es un juego pero si no me quedara abierto a muchas posibilidades. Pero el primer paso es besarte dulcemente algo simple pero sensual.

Así que respiro profundamente ciento tu fragancia creo que son jazmines. Me vuelves loco, la hora llego me acerco a ti sonriendo lentamente creo que ya sabes que quiero hacer, esta vez no tienes escapatoria estas contra la puerta y mi cuerpo aun que ahora tengo playera sino creo que ya hubieras saltado sobre mi o bueno ese me imagino me encantaría, veo que intentas resbalarte hacia la derecha así que pongo mi brazo para cerrarte cualquier posibilidad de escapar me acerco mas a tu cara puedo sentir tu aliento me encanta quiero quitarte el aliento con un beso, me acerco poco apoco gozando como la distancia se hace corta entre nosotros noto que estas nerviosa pero no haces nada para detenerme y creo que eso es un consentimiento a continuar. Cierras los ojos justo cuando estoy a unos milímetros.

Pero me detengo dude aun faltan dos horas y algo y si te beso y me vuelvo loco con tu sabor no podré parar querré hacerte mía ahí mismo así que mejor apagaría mi cerebro,pero decidí que tenia que... continuar...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuara!**

**.**

**.**

**Subo cuando pueda sorry una idea me tiene bloqueado el cerebro haha sweets y Brennan? No puedo dejar de pensarlo que hago!**

**Que esten de lo mejor!**

**.**

**.**

**Amo los reviews me ayudan a escribir ¡! Botoncito verde1!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bye!**

**.**

**.**


	3. PLAYA

**Disclaimers: este fic esta hecho por mera diversión no intento faltarle el respeto a los actores aquí mencionados ni a la cadena televisiva de fox al igual que a la serie bones!**

**espero que lo disfruten!**

**Bueno he aquí el tercer capitulo: PLAYA.**

**_ANTERIORMENTE:_**

Me acerco poco apoco gozando como la distancia se hace corta entre nosotros noto que estas nerviosa pero no haces nada para detenerme y creo que eso es un consentimiento a continuar. Cierras los ojos justo cuando estoy a unos milímetros. Pero me detengo dude aun faltan dos horas y algo y si te beso y me vuelvo loco con tu sabor no podré parar querré hacerte mía ahí mismo así que mejor apagaría mi cerebro, pero decidí que tenia que continuar.

Para mi sorpresa yo no acabe con la distancia entre nosotros fuiste tu, el beso fue suave un simple roce de algunos segundos, pero al fin pude volver a sentir tus labios.

Me separo de ti lentamente y tú me regalas una calida sonrisa que devuelvo con la misma intensidad, y como si fuera por arte de magia empieza a sonar la canción "amorcito corazón"- dejose luís Rodríguez-

David sonriendo se volvió a acercar a Emily quien puso su mano en la nuca de este para atraerlo hacia si, y se volvieron a fundir en un beso suave solo roce de labios pero lo suficientemente intenso para que el abriera la boca para profundizar, al sentir esto Emily paro de golpe.

E: David… que estamos haciendo?-dijo en un susurro.

D: Ensayando- dijo sonriendo- la escena de hoy en la tarde tiene que ser perfecta

E: cierto. Tienes razón… yo… tienes razón.

D: debemos practicar mas no crees?- dijo con clara insinuación.

E: como?... a si claro tenemos que ensayar… para… la escena.- las palabras salían de su boca sin pensar se moría de nervios al ver que David se acercaba nuevamente.

D: te parece seguir practicando?- a lo que Emily asintió

Justo en el momento en que sus labios se volvían a rozar la camioneta paro en seco haciendo que ambos se estrellaran en el asiento delantero.

S: hey David Emily están bien?

D: si, si, estamos bien- decía mientras se incorporaba ayudando a emily que solo se agarraba la cabeza.- que ha sido eso?

S: se nos ha explotado un llanta, pero no se preocupen estamos a unos cuantos kilómetros de la playa.

E: y que haremos mientras tanto?- ya estaban todo afuera de la camioneta.

S: pues… caminaran-dijo sonriendo

D/E: caminar?

S: esta cerca a unos kilómetros hay un centro turístico y ahí les darán- antes de que finalizaran David interrumpió.

D: nos darán un carro?

S: no, les darán bicicletas para poder llegar a las cabañas así que solo agarren lo que les sea primordial por que caminara!- decía riendo al ver la cara de David

E: no vendrás con nosotros?- dijo al ver que no agarraba nada para llevar

S: no yo tengo que esperar al mecánico llegara en dos horas así que no puedo dejar todo el equipo aquí solo, pero no se preocupen Henry los llevara- dirigiéndose al chofer- verdad Henry?

H: claro! No esta muy lejos de aquí.

Después de agarrar sus cosas emily solo iba con una maleta deportiva donde tenia ropa para dos días y su traje de baños y cosas personales mientras David caminaba con su maleta de arrastrar traía de todo ropa portátil y unas historietas y tras unas hora caminando llegaron al centro turístico y depuse de firmar unos autógrafos y tomarse fotos con fans, les proporcionaron un carrito bicicleta para tres personas con espacio para el equipaje y les dieron una caja con agua y un poco de comida para cuando llegaran.

E: hay que apresurarnos parece estarse nublando vamos- dijo jalando del brazo a David

D: hey tranquila pero como sabremos llegar Henry tiene que volver con Stephen

E: no viene? Por que nos dejan solos?

D: nerviosa?- pregunto divertido

E: nerviosa? De ti? No mas bien nerviosa de perdernos!

H: aquí tienen un mapa del lugar solo sigan ese camino y cuando se separe en tres tomen el de la derecha y verán un kilómetro después las cabañas aquí tienen las llaves de sus cabañas.

D: gracias, espero lleguen pronto con nosotros.

E: vamos! Mientras mas rápido mejor!

D: OK! Nos vemos!.- dijo dirigiéndose a emily que impaciente esperaba en el carrito.- ya vamos

E: ya era hora!

Y conforme se iban alejando el sol se empezaba a ocultar por las nubes de lluvia que empezaban a desfilar.

Tras unos minutos de silencio mientras pedaleaban David saco su celular y puso música a Michael Jackson y conforme avanzaban empezó a cantar empujando a emily para que cantara igual, ya había pasado hora y media desde que se habían quitado del centro turístico y llegaron a donde los caminos se separaban.

D: por donde era? Izquierda?

E: no es hacia la derecha!

D: como sabes a mi me dijeron.

E: y te dijeron hacia la derecha!

D: una apuesta?

E: claro pero te advierto que perderás por cierto que apostamos?

D: mmm te parece nadar desnudo en la playa de noche?

E: estas loco enserio quieres hacer eso por que yo voy a ganar!

D: mas que seguro por que tu lo aras!

E: muy bien es un trato- dijo dándole la mano y riendo.

D: damas primero!

E: que caballeroso, por que será? por que sabes que perderás?

D: como sea vamos! Que parece que Llovera!

E: he colon! Hahah- ambos reían y se dirigieron hacia la derecha.

A unos cuantos minutos se empezaban a ver las cabañas y emily traía una gran sonrisa sabia que había ganado.

E: a si que tu escoges el traje de baño…. OH perdón era DESNUDO!- dijo burlándose

David traía una cara de disgusto si el hubiera empezado quien sabes hasta donde aparecerían.

Apenas dijeron parar en la tercera cabaña se bajaron y sacaron sus cosas buscando sus cabañas emily fue la primera en encontrarla y junto a la de ella decía DAVID BOREANAZ, pero no le dijo nada prefirió reírse de como lo buscaba en el lado opuesto.

Emily abrió su cabaña y metió su maleta mientras sacaba unas cosas vio que David se acerco.

E: encontraste tu cabaña?-dijo riendo

D: si, si la encontré… pero tengo un problema.

E: de que se trata?- dijo sentándose en la cama

D: no encuentro mi llave ya la busque en todos lados en mi maleta en mis bolsillos en el carrito y nada!

E: hahahaha! Por que pierdes todo?

D: no te burles solo ayúdame a buscarla… por favor Em!

E: ok, tranquilo lo encontráremos- y juntos salieron a buscar la llave si no se había caído en el camino.

Llegaron hasta donde se separaban los caminos y de un lado del camino estaba tirada la llave de David.

E: David! Mira! – dijo agachándose para agarrar la llave

D: EM! Eres un genio!

E: no solo soy observadora- dijo sonriendo.

David le beso la frente y se dirigieron hacia las cabañas de nuevo, al rato David estaba ya en su cabaña instalado y decidió ir a saludar a emily.

D: tienes hambre?

E: un poco, que hora es?

D: son ya las 5 pm

E: wow que rápido paso el día. Ya mero anochece- esta ultima palabra la remarco- recuerda que perdiste.

D: muy bien, no te preocupes cumpliré mi castigo, pero que te parece si primero comemos? Me muero de hambre!

E: me parece bien, entra.

Se sentaron en la mesa sacaron la caja con comida y agua y sorpresa era tailandesa y refrescos. Comieron tranquilos y a eso de las 7 de la noche el sol se ocultaba, David no había perdido el tiempo busco como encender las luces de la playa aun que solo dos funcionaban eran suficiente.

Una vez afuera caminando por la playa descalsos emily con un vestido sencillo y su traje de baño abajo y david con una playera suave y un short fue cuando emily hablo rompiendo el silencio:

E: por que no habrá llegado Stephen?

D: ah no te dije llamo y dijo que llegara a eso de las 12 pm cuando estuviera listo el carro.

E: ok muy bien- se detuvo en seco mirando hacia el mar- paga!

D: Que? Que pago?

E: la apuesta- decia sonriendo- paga! Ahí esta tu mar es de noche y te sobra la ropa- decia ya riendo.

D: muy bien lo are- tras decir esto se quito la playera y…..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuara!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lamento no subir antes con todas las celebraciones patrias aquí en México se me fue el 15 16 y 17 del puente hahaha y pues siempre es bueno despejar la mente**

**Y una aclaracion lo de sweets y Brennan es un mini fic pero no estoy segura de subirlo hasta que tenga un final pues nuevamente disfruten el capitulo**

**Dejen reviews que me inspiran a seguir actualizando y escribiendo!**

**Se cuidan!**

**Bye!**

**- valentina-**


	4. MAR,TIBURONES, UN JUEGO

**Disclaimers: este fic esta hecho por mera diversión no intento faltarle el respeto a los actores aquí mencionados ni a la cadena televisiva de fox al igual que a la serie bones!**

**Bueno he aquí el cuarto capitulo: Nadando**

Anteriormente:

Una vez afuera caminando por la playa emily hablo:

E: por que no habrá llegado Stephen?

D: ah no te dije llamo y dijo que llegara a eso de las 12 pm cuando estuviera listo el carro.

E: ok muy bien- se detuvo en seco mirando hacia el mar- paga!

D: Que? Que pago?

E: la apuesta- decía sonriendo- paga! Ahí esta tu mar es de noche y te sobra la ropa- decía ya riendo.

D: muy bien lo are- tras decir esto se quito la playera y dejo a la vista su bien formado torso, emily se quedo boca abierta al tener tan hermosa vista.

D: y bien? Soy tan feo como para que no me contestes?

E: No! Claro que no. Digo no es que me gustes si no que tienes un cuerpo apreciable- dijo sonriendo nerviosa.

D: he! Te gusto!- dijo quitándose en short y quedándose solo con el boxer

E: no he dicho que me gustas!... en fin cumple!

David empezó a caminar hacia la orilla y una vez donde solo se lograba apreciar la silueta del hombre se quito el boxer y lo lanzo hacia emily.

E: David! Asco!- dijo riendo viendo como el hombre se metía al agua.

D: hecho ya cumplí!- grito- vienes? El agua esta tibia!

E: Como? No te escucho.- inocentemente emily se acerco a la orilla metiéndose al agua hasta que esta le llego a las rodillas- pero que decías? no te escuche.

David se paro de donde estaba el agua le llegaba a la cadera meramente cubriendo sus muslos.

D: veo que decidiste acompañarme- dijo sonriendo- pero se te va a mojar el vestido! Quítatelo!

E: que? Yo no me pienso meter!

D: muy tarde ya estas adentro-

E: me refiero a nadar- dijo muy obvia

D: hey tranquila te entendí, pero vamos el agua esta buena! Y es una noche despejada.

E: por ahora.

D: no llovió ves ya no hay muchas nubes!- David se acerco mas a ella quedando totalmente libre del agua que lo cubría pero ninguno se percato estaban perdidos en sus miradas.

D: nadas?- dijo sonriéndoles tan dulcemente

E: ok, no se como haces para convencerme-dijo bajando las manos a las orillas del vestido- te volteas?

D: Em! No seas penosa- pero al ver como lo miraba- ok me daré la vuelta – y así lo hizo se viro y se volvió a sumergir

Emily se quito el vestido quedándose con un sencillo pero hermoso traje de baño naranja y el vestido lo arrojo a la orilla donde estaba el resto de la ropa y volvió a meterse al agua tirandose encima de David para sumergirlo.

D: y no querías entrar!- dijo entre tosiendo y riendo-

E: te lastime?- pregunto juguetona

D: me estas declarando la guerra?- dicho esto empezaron a salpicarse con el agua y entre risas y el ruido del agua se fueron acercando y se quedaron mirando el cielo había una hermosa luna llena y era una noche calida no daba ganas de salir del agua.

Emily tan absorta en sus pensamientos no se percato de que David estaba detrás de ella y la tomo por los hombros a lo que emily se estremeció pero la sensación le duro poco pues David la sumergió y ella aun bajo el agua le quiso jalar un pie para que cayera y se percato que aun seguía desnudo y salio de golpe del agua.

E: Oh dios! Se me olvido!-grito apenada.

D: que? Que se te olvido?-pregunto algo asustado

E: que… que estabas desnudo!

David solo empezó a reír – solo era eso?... tanto drama por eso?- seguía riendo.

E: te parece gracioso estar nadando conmigo estando tu desnudo? Algún paparazzi nos podría ver y te traería problemas con tu esposa solo por esta apuesta.- le dijo claramente preocupada.

D: tranquila! Los de la fox prohibieron el paso a esta zona alrededor de 2 kilómetros y no tienen permitido el tráfico aéreo esta semana. Además no hay vacacioncitas en esta zona.

E: y eso por que es un hermoso lugar-dijo ya calmada

D: tiburones- dijo como si fuese algo obvio- chicos pero tiburones.

E: Que? Y así estamos nadando?

D: si estamos cerca de la orilla no nos pasara nada

E: David- respiro profundo- sabes que los tiburones cazan en las noches y madrugadas?

D: si veo un tiburón prometo avisarte ok?- dijo divertido.

E: ok pero dejare que te coman primero.

Y tras esto siguieron viendo las estrellas y la luna y nuevamente se les olvido la desnudes de David y así siguieron unos 15 minutos platicando, estaban a unos 5 metros de la orilla y el agua les llegaba arriba del ombligo.

Emily se sobresalto al sentir algo rozarle la pierna era algo liso definitivamente no era la pierna de David que quería jugarle una broma, pero no dijo nada al ver que no volvió a pasar unos minutos mas tarde volvió a pasar esta vez entre sus piernas.

E: AHH!- grito colgándose de David en la parte delantera, enrollo las piernas en su cintura y sus brazos en su cuello aun gritando.

D: que pasa emily?- dijo alzándola de las piernas para que no se resbalara.

E: sentí un…- decía con la voz temblorosa.

Antes de terminar su frase David sintió que algo le rozaba su pie y no era algo tan chico como un pez.

D: tiburón!- grito tratando de correr con emily colgada de el gritando.

E: de verdad?- le dijo sarcásticamente.

Una vez afuera David no pudo correr mas pues el peso de emily y la arena lo agotaron he hizo que tropezará cayendo encima de emily.

D: estas bien?- dijo a unos centímetros de su boca

E: si! Excepto por lo del tiburón

D: te ha mordido?- pregunto alterado

E: no- le encanto la forma en la que David se preocupo por ella- gracias

D: por que?

E: por sacarme de ahí… cargada- le dijo algo apenada.

D: no te preocupes yo solo cumplía con mi trabajo… bones- le dijo jugando

E: David no empieces! Hahaha

D: quien es David? Háblame de el- le dijo riendo aun sobre ella.

E: bueno David es… es un muy buen amigo mío lo aprecio es un poco engreído y tiene un enorme ego pero es divertido y siempre me hace sonreír

D: mmm creo que caería bien… y es guapo sexy?

E: bueno pues el es…- decía algo nerviosa por la cercanía- guapo bien estructurado con espalda ancha es de buen ver.- dijo sin más.

D: y en algún momento te ha gustado?

E: bueno….

D: conoces el juego del cuadro de la verdad?- emily negó con la cabeza- bueno en este juego te preguntan y preguntas lo que quieras y tienen que responder con la verdad si no tendrán un castigo, pero es muy importante que sepas que lo que se diga durante el juego se queda en el juego nadie se entera. Juegas?

E: me parece bien… pero creo que te deberías poner tu ropa- dijo riendo.- no te preocupes no mirare.

David se paro dejando a emily acostada en la arena con la mano en los ojos, se vistió y agarro el vestido de emily la ayudo a pararse y fueron a las cabañas a bañarse luego jugarían el cuadro de la verdad.

Una vez sentados uno enfrente del otro en la sala que tenían al aire libre siguieron jugando.

D: bueno te toca contestar.

E: que contesto?

D: la pregunta de hace rato. En algún momento te he gustado?

E: David….

D: no te preocupes no diré nada además si no contestas es castigo.- dijo sonriendo

E: bueno pues si me gustas. Feliz? te toca!

D: hey un momento has dicho que te gusto? Actualidad?- dijo riendo

E: te toca contestar yo ya conteste a la tuya

D: muy bien! Pero no te libraras tan rápido de mí-

E: ok!, bien…te he llegado a gustar?

D: copiona!

E: no se me ocurría nada mas! Contesta!

D: no me gustas- la cara de emily cambio tan drásticamente- me encantas- dijo sinceramente

Emily no contesto ni dijo nada solo lo mira.

D: me toca!- emily salio del shock y asintió- has tenido fantasías conmigo?

E: no pienso contestar eso!

D: entonces será castigo!

E: ok castigo será

D: bésame- dijo sonriendo

E: perdón?

D: bésame, ese es tu castigo.

E: ok- emily se paro nerviosa y camino hacia el estaba apunto de besarle la mejilla cuando David hablo.

D: Em! En la boca! Mínimo 5 segundos.

E: que abusador!

D: eso o contestas!

E: muy bien

D: cual?

Emily se acercó más y le beso fue suave y tierno, una vez pasado el tiempo se separo y se volvió a sentar.

E: me toca!...Que sientes al besarme?

D: siento todo! Siento que estoy vivo siento que….no no contestare!

E: entonces tendrás un castigo

D: muy bien castígame.

E: bésame

D: ese no es un castigo!

E: es lo que quiero que hagas!

D: con gusto!

David se paro y fue directo a ella, la tomo del cuello y la beso primero fue suave pero con movimiento luego emily abrió la boca y David respondió gustoso su plan había funcionado, y el beso se empezó a hacer mas apasionado sus lenguas ya se encontraban perdidas en una hermosa danza reconociendo cada ricon de la boca del otro y haciéndola suya. Cuando el aire hizo falta se separaron contra su voluntad.

D: fue suficiente mi castigo?- pregunto recuperando el aliento

E: no he dicho que pares!- dijo sonriendo

D: como usted diga.

Y se volvieron fundir en otro beso cargado de pasión y deseo David ya se encontraba encima de ella besándola apasionadamente y sus manos parecían tener vida propia pues recorrían el cuerpo del otro sin lugar fijo.

**Continuara…..**

**Espero que les haya gustado y disculpen la tardanza hahaha**

**Bueno no creo poder actualizar hasta el proximo domingo todo depende su el huracán lisa entra a Yucatán o no**

**Ojala y no! Hahaha**

**Espero que tengal un lindo fin de semana**

**Ya saben que los reviews animan y ayudan a que continue escribiendo acepto**

**Peticiones para escenas y sugerencias**

**Los quiero**

**- - vale - -**


	5. REFUGIO

**Disclaimers: este fic esta hecho por mera diversión no intento faltarle el respeto a los actores aquí mencionados ni a la cadena televisiva de fox al igual que a la serie bones! Que es claramente la mejor serie de huesos!**

**Lovegame:** I'm glad you like the story, I hope soon translate

**Pimar**: en este cap tambien hay preguntas y mas personales!

**MICHELAXP**: todavía no llega lo bueno! Paciencia! Haha XD

**Janettevazquez**: yo tambien soy de merida, vivo por el estadio kukulcan a una esquina hehe buscame en face como valentina duran. Y hay unos capitulos bien calientes haha.

**Dianythaa12****Dianythaa12****: **claro que se van a seguir castigando haha y van a salir de ahí diferentes!.el huracán no entro! Paso abajito hehe que suerte!.

**Detective Emily Lockhart****: **no se imaginan las consecuencias de ese juego es como jugar con fuego!.

**Spainlovesbones**: me alegra que te guste la historia!.muchos saludos a españa para diciembre voy a madrid!. Hermoso pais!.

Bueno pues este cap y los siguientes dos estan bastante influenciados en lo que le paso a una de mis primas en texas haha pero ahí era tornado haha se quedo con un maestro encerrada y el hombre estaba de lo mejor! Hahah y pues salieron de ahí mas que como maestro alumna pero ella es mayor de edad y el maestro es un cuero! De 30 años parecido a jared con los ojos de mi amado Hodgins!

Alguien que me saque de la duda plis! En otro fic lei algo de que HH va a hacer una fiesta del elenco? Y que en esta temporada habrán muchos besos pero entre booth y Brennan? Y se plantearon una posible 7 temporada! Si saben algo déjenme reviews plis!

Bueno sin mas preámbulos aquí el cap.

**Bueno he aquí el quinto capitulo: REFUGIO parte 1**

Anteriormente:

David se paro y fue directo a ella, la tomo del cuello y la beso primero fue suave pero con movimiento luego emily abrió la boca y David respondió gustoso su plan había funcionado, y el beso se empezó a hacer mas apasionado sus lenguas ya se encontraban perdidas en una hermosa danza reconociendo cada ricon de la boca del otro y haciéndola suya. Cuando el aire hizo falta se separaron contra su voluntad.

D: fue suficiente mi castigo?- pregunto recuperando el aliento

E: no he dicho que pares!- dijo sonriendo

D: como usted diga.

Y se volvieron fundir en otro beso cargado de pasión y deseo David ya se encontraba encima de ella besándola apasionadamente y sus manos parecían tener vida propia pues recorrían el cuerpo del otro sin lugar fijo.

David yacía encima de emily hasta que ella decidió dar por terminado el castigo.

E: David… para…basta…-le dijo entre besos.

Trato de parar los besos más de una vez al igual que sus manos, pero nada parecía dar resultado. Se siguieron besando, sabían que al momento de separarse tendrían que dar explicaciones lo suficiente creíbles incluso para convencerse a si mismos, pero por el momento nada importaba solo estaban ellos dos y aun eran las 10 de la noche, faltaban dos horas para que los demás llegaran aun que el cielo se empezó a nublar rápidamente era una noche agradable.

De pronto, un sonido familiar los interrumpió desconcentrándolos de los besos y la pasión ese sonido era hot blooded el tono del móvil de David.

David se separo de emily muy en contra de su voluntad, sabia que al momento de acabar con ese momento las posibilidades de repetirlo eran casi nulas, en otras palabras no se repetiría.

El hombre tomo el celular y contesto.

D: hola?-dijo algo agitado aun no había recuperado el aliento por los excitantes besos, era Stephen Nathan ( productor)

S: David! Hola! Estas bien?

D: si, estoy bien, por que lo preguntas?- dijo ya calmado.

S: te escuchabas un poco agitado, en fin! Llamaba para avisarte que no llegaremos esta noche, hay un ciclón que esta entrando a California en estos momentos, pero no se preocupen, estamos bien! Estamos resguardados.

D: Un ciclón? No me preocupo por ustedes si no por nosotros!- dijo sarcásticamente- y mandaran a alguien para venir por nosotros?.

S: si, claro! Pero me temo que hasta dentro de 3 días si el Ciclón "JACK" ( en honor de mi adorado Hodgins!) no causa mucho desastre hasta ahora es categoría 2 así que no causaran muchos problemas.

D: que quieres decir? Que nos encontramos varados en esta playa?- grito cosa que asusto un poco a emily.

S: me temo que si.- emily solo miraba confundida a David que discutía por el móvil-pero me he comunicado con el encargado del lugar y me dijo que en la sala que hay al aire libre bajo en cojín del sillón largo hay un juego de llaves de todo el lugar, en la bodega B hay suficiente comida, agua y sabanas para 10 personas,- David tenia el semblante de total preocupación- deberán ir a la habitación 28, es la más alejada del mar, es un poco chica para pasar desapercibida, las ventanas están protegidas es muy segura, ahí encontraras una puesta que guía a un sótano deberán permanecer ahí es muy seguro te reitero.

D: que?- pregunto aun aturdido por tanta información.

S: tienen todo lo que necesitan así que en una hora tocará tierra el ciclón antes de que esto suceda deberán estar ya resguardados y con todo lo que necesitaran en el sótano y por ningún motivo salgan hasta que pase lo peor, se me olvidaba otra cosa, la luz será cortada en 30 minutos para que no se incendie nada o algo así, dense prisa.

D: por que nos tiene que pasar esto?- preguntaba histérico caminando de un lado a otro-

X: los sillones díganle que cuestan mucho! Son importantes!, los necesitamos enteros y funcionales!- grito el encargado.

S: importan mas unos sillones que mis dos mejores actores?

D: quien es ese?

X: usted solo dígales lo de los sillones si no se les cobrara y son importaciones!

S: es el encargado…dice que lleven los sillones al gran salón y que le pongan candado que por que son muy valiosos y caros si les pasa algo se los cobraran que esos sillones son su vida!-decía molesto-

D: que unos malditos sillones son mas importantes que nosotros?

S: mucha suerte y dense prisa recuerda llave bajo el sillón bodega B y habitación 28, suerte y cuídense.

D: Stephen? Hola!

E: que pasa? Que fue eso?

David se dirigió hacia ella sin decir nada, se agacho en frente de su cara y metió su mano entre las piernas de emily separándolas un poco y alzó el cojín, saco las llaves y se paro.

Emily lo miraba totalmente sorprendida por sus acciones que no podía articular ni una sola palabra, solo lo miraba. Hasta que David se apuro a hablar.

D: tenemos que darnos prisa, en una hora entrara un ciclón y nos tenemos que refugiar, pero antes hay que buscar los víveres-decía ya caminando hacia la bodega con emily por detrás.

E: ok, me pareció escuchar algo de sillones

D: me importa un carajo los sillones!, al parecer son mas importantes que nuestras vidas así que dejare que se mojen! O que se los lleve el ciclón no me importan!- lo que me importa es que en 20 minutos nos quedamos sin luz.- decía poniendo comida en una caja.

E: ok lo que digas.

Ambos se apresuraron a llevar la suficiente comida, emily llevo sus maletas al igual que la de David mientra el llevaba sabanas, almohadas, agua, artículos de baño, una vez todo dentro y seguro emily recordó los teléfonos que David había dejado en los sillones junto con las lámparas de pilas.

E: David! Los teléfonos los trajiste?

D: carajo no los he olvidado y no se donde- decía dándose un golpecito en la cabeza

E: están en los sillones, ahí fue la ultima vez que los vi.

D: de acuerdo iré por ellos.

E: estas loco? Ya no tenemos luz esta todo oscuro y el viento esta muy fuerte!

D: ok solo necesito ir rápido!

E: no puedo hacer algo para que no vallas?

D: muchas cosas pero necesitamos esos teléfonos estamos incomunicados

E: de acuerdo pero ten cuidado!- grito mientras David salía de la habitación.

David corría en contra del viento que parecía arrastrarlo, al fin tras luchar incansablemente llego a los sillones tomo las cosas, pero antes de voltearse vio el libro favorito de emily así que lo tomo también y se giro de regreso, ya había avanzado unos pasos cuando se volteo y corrió hacia los sillones para patear un hasta quedar de cabeza.

La regresada fue mas difícil que la ida el viento lo empujaba amenazandolo con caer la arena se le incrustaba en las piernas y brazos, el sonido del viento era ensordesedor y cada vez mas la temperatura bajaba, justo cuando David llegaba a la puerta de la habitación 28….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuara!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry dejarlo asi haha**

**Pero se me ha acabado la vertía de la lap este capitulo esta en dos partes**

**.**

**.**

**Pronto subire la siguiente parte. Los reviews me inspiran para seguir escribiendo gracias!**

**Los amo bye!**

**-vale-**


	6. REFUGIO 2

**Disclaimers: este fic esta hecho por mera diversión no intento faltarle el respeto a los actores aquí mencionados ni a la cadena televisiva de fox al igual que a la serie bones! Que es claramente la mejor serie de huesos!**

**tempybessonova01**: amiga tanto sin verte por aquí! Gracias ya te acepte! Oye el domingo fiesta por mi cumple vendrás!

**Pimar**: sorry por dejarte así! Este cap les va a gustar pero el próximo Es para morirse! qué pasara?. Búscame en facebook y te comento mas.

**Janettevazquez**: realmente que pequeño es! Yo vivo en la mórelos oriente a una esquina del estadio de béisbol y estudie en la urzaiz! Ya se confirmo la 7 temporada y emily dirigirá el cap14!. De esta temporada

**MICHELAXP****:** la paciencia se recompensa!.

**Detective Emily Lockhart****:** podría ser que la repitan o no o mas de una vez no se! Hahaha.

**CookiesChocolateCandy****:** tranquila no le pasa nada! Y va a ser un buen fin de semana.

**Spainlovesbones:** no es mi intención lastimarte! Haha y si va haber un cap sensual pronto y….., gracias! Cuando pase por Madrid en diciembre te aviso haber si te conozco grax Almudena!.

Lamento el retraso pero me bloquee con lo de la boda de emily estoy feliz por ella pero le quita un poco de posible realidad o posibilidades a mi fic en fin! Hay no puedo creer que se caso ojala y venga bebe pronto!.

**Bueno he aquí el quinto capitulo: REFUGIO parte 2**

Anteriormente:

La regresada fue mas difícil que la ida el viento lo empujaba amenazándolo con caer la arena se le incrustaba en las piernas y brazos, el sonido del viento era ensordecedor y cada vez mas la temperatura bajaba, justo cuando David llegaba a la puerta de la habitación 28 donde se encontró a Emily con cara de preocupación apenas apareció David emily lo abrazó fue algo instantáneo y sin pensar.

El abrazo duro solo segundos pues el aire empujaba la puerta que le dio a David ambos voltearon al oír el ruido de un crujido una de las palmas de la entrada del camino se venia abajo en dirección a ellos, fue como en sus escenas por instinto David cerro la puerta y se tiro al suelo con emily por debajo que permanecía alerta al escuchar el sonido de la caída muy cercana a ellos.

Ambos esperaron un tiempo razonable y se levantaron, emily corrió a la puerta y la intento abrir, pero esta se encontraba atascada la palma había caído en la puerta bloqueando cualquier esfuerzo por salir. Ambos se dieron por vencidos al ver que la puerta no cedía y se dirigieron al sótano, David entro primero bajando las escaleras rápidamente buscando el generador para la luz del lugar, tras el entraba emily quien cerro la puerta con los seguros para tornados quedando totalmente a oscuras.

Emily bajo con cuidado tanteando las escaleras hasta llegar al suelo y chocar con el trasero de David tocándolo por accidente.

E: encontraste el generador?.

D: si, solo dame un segundo.

Tras unos segundos el lugar se ilumino, la luz era tenue para no gastar mucha energía y en caso de que eso pasara habían velas aromáticas para alumbrar.

David encontró el aire para la ventilación del lugar pero no encendía subía y bajaba el interruptor y nada.

D: como se prende esta cosa?- decía frustrado al no tener resultado todo lo que intentaba- que clase de seguro para niños es este?

E: uno que no puedes quitar?- decía riendo.

D: haber si tu lo puedes quitar?-dijo en tono retador

E: ok déjaselo a la experta, soy mas inteligente- decía riendo y caminando al gran ventilador se acerco y lo observo atentamente, - ya se que esta mal!- tras esto pateo el ventilador, subió el interruptor y este encendió, David tenia una cara de solo eso necesitaba?-

E: cuando éramos niños he íbamos a la cabaña con mis padres casi siempre la ventilación o el generador se atascaban por el polvo en que no le dan mantenimiento, así que solo lo pateas para que se sacuda y listo- dijo alzando las manos.

D: wow haha eres un genio- decía burlándose.- que aria yo sin ti?

E: nada seguramente- ambos reían

D: muy cierto!, vamos a instalarnos.

E: luego seguiremos con el juego verdad?

D: te ha gustado el juego verdad?

E: si pero tengo mas castigos pensados!

D: ok, ami me tocaba preguntar, cierto?-sonrío pensando en que preguntarle y mucho mas importante como castigarla.

E: que memoria y justo ahora!

Después de una hora peleando por que cama ocuparía cada quien, se sentaron en sus camas correspondientes, estas estaban tan cerca que solo había un espacio justo para que una persona se acostara en el suelo. Ambos listos y dispuestos a continuar el juego.

E: bueno pues empieza a ti te tocaba.

D: que clase de pregunta quieres?

E: cualquiera, me toca!- dijo burlonamente

D: eso no contó!- reclamó

E: fue una pregunta!- pero al ver que David seguía protestando cedió.- ok pregunta.

D: dime de lo que mas te arrepientes?

E: de haberme enamorado de un hombre casado.

D: puedo saber quien es? – pregunto claramente celoso.

E: en otra pregunta será, ahora me toca- se puso a pensar mientras David se impacientaba- alguna vez has tenido una aventura, la tendrías?

David se quedo pensativo.

D: si y depende de quien sea.

E: ok, te toca prwguntar

D: de que hombre casado hablabas?

E: enserio quieres saber?

D: si contesta! O si será castigo

E: bueno es…

Que hará emily? Contestara o no? De quien se tratara?

como el fin del cap fue corto actualizo pronto! gracias por leer!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuara!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry dejarlo asi haha**

**.**

**.**

**Pronto subire el siguiente capitulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**

**. Los reviews me inspiran para seguir escribiendo gracias!**

**Los amo bye!**

**-vale—**

**Face: valentina duran.**

**Correo: ****metalgirl.**

**Para el que me quiera buscar!**

**Besitos!**


	7. CONFESIONES

**Disclaimers: este fic esta hecho por mera diversión no intento faltarle el respeto a los actores aquí mencionados ni a la cadena televisiva de fox al igual que a la serie bones! Que es claramente la mejor serie de huesos!**

**tempybessonova01**: amiga sabes que te quiero pero nadie lee el cap antes! Haha sorry! Oye ya crea tu usuario! hahaha

**Janettevazquez**: te intente buscar como jannette vazquez y nada mejor agrega mi correo es mas fácil hehe hoy andaré por la urzaiz a eso de las 3 pm mas bien en la cancha que esta por ahí.

Dianythaa12: que bueno que volviste! Haha me alegra que te guste!

**Detective Emily Lockhart:** haha bien picadísimos con del juego este cap es mas largo!

**Spainlovesbones:** gracias ! También saludos!

actualizo antes por que hoy inicia el fin de semana de fiesta por mi cumple! a las 2 tengo que salir asi que actualizo ahorita! hehehe

Bueno cap 6 al fin! No se si fui la única pero el capitulo de bones 6x2 the couple in the cave casi me hace llorar cuando Brennan dijo que cuando estaba lejos se imaginaba a booth y ella juntos, placenteramente, pero que era una fantasía =( y todas las indirectas que le lanzo a lo largo del cap casi lloro! Y wooow sorpresa no odie a hannah me cayo bien! Que raro hahaha disfruten!.

**Bueno he aquí el sexto capitulo: CONFESIONES.**

**Anteriormente:**

E: ok, te toca preguntar

D: de que hombre casado hablabas?

E: enserio quieres saber?

D: si contesta! O si será castigo

E: bueno es, era un amigo de mi padre, no era actor se llamaba Mark eso fue hace 4 largos años.

Un largo silencio no se hizo esperar David trataba de asimilar que no se trataba de el lo que lo decepcionaba un poco pero ya se le ocurrirían preguntas con las cuales sacarle información.

E: me toca- dijo rompiendo el intenso silencio- que arias por mi?-

Ella realmente no sabia que seria capaz de hacer el por ella jamás se había dado la oportunidad de preguntar o poner a prueba ellos no eran booth y Brennan eso era claro su vida era darle vida a unos personajes que todos aman.

D: dejar a mi esposa- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible

E: no se vale habla fuerte!

D: no se aria muchas cosas, casi todo

E: casi? Que no arias?

D: en otra pregunta será, ahora me toca

Tras unos segundos de pensar soltó la pregunta así como así.

D: tu tendrías una aventura conmigo?

E: perdón? Como?- dijo tartamudeando

D: contesta o será castigo.

E: no pienso contestar eso.- reclamó.

D: castigo!- dijo triunfante

E: pero no vale repetir los castigos!

D: que mala! Pero de todas maneras te castigare.

E: mejor contesto.

D: perfecto

David la había puesto entre la espada y la pared, tenia que cuidar sus palabras pero respondiendo sinceramente, no le iba a decir que cada vez que booth y Brennan tienen sus momentos en los que ella tiene que actuar bien y no dejarse llevar por sus impulsos y saltar sobre el, sentía esas mariposas en el estomago que la ponían nerviosa.

Ambas opciones harían feliz a David el castigo, si que la castigaría, y la respuesta sabría si tiene posibilidades con ella de tener una relación. Dios ella lo volvía loco cada segundo que pasaba David estaba mas ansioso por la respuesta.

E: si la podría tener, pero…- David interrumpió

D: por que siempre hay un pero?

E: pero yo no quiero eso, me toca- dijo cambiando el tema sabiendo que el el siguiente turno David preguntaría que quiere.

E: por que has sido infiel a tu esposa?

David se quedo serio y pensativo su respuesta debía ser sincera pero no sabia como hacer que no sonara como un pervertido.

D: por placer, y cada vez que cometía ese error mi conciencia me lo repetía a diario.

E: con mucha razón David eso no lo deberías hacer si amas a tu esposa.

D: yo… amo…-dudo- me toca- dijo para no continuar, miro a emily con esa cara de pareja preocupada y le dijo.- que es lo que quieres?

E: quisiera… quisiera no ser la amante, si no la mujer quisiera una relación legitima y basada en la confianza.

D: muy bien me parece sensato.

E: pues que crees que soy una fácil? – al ver que David alzaba los hombros- NO! – le dijo sonriendo.

D: NO, no dije eso!, es mas yo pienso que eres sexy- decía sonriendo.

Emily le aventó una almohada haciendo que David perdiera el equilibrio y este apunto de caer de la cama, emily le tendió la mano para que no se cayera y David la tomo pero el la jalo así si haciendo que ambos cayeran.

Emily cayó arriba de David, ella inmediatamente se intento parar pero su collar se había atorado en la playera de David, ella se empezó a mover tratando se zafarse, logro sentarse sobre el y con sus manos Safo el collar.

David la miraba abobado por su belleza encima de el y no pudo evitar que pensamientos sensuales se agolparan en su cabeza, el movimiento en esa zona despertó a un gigante, que en menos de unos minutos empezó a presionar la pierna de emily, David no se había percatado de cuanto se había excitado hasta que emily hablo.

E: wow- dijo algo avergonzada- ese es tu?-pregunto haciendo una clara insinuación

D: lo..lo siento no fue mi intención, es que…

E: tranquilo tigre- dijo levantándose y tratando de no mirar su notable excitación en su entrepierna.

D: lo siento- repitió poniéndose de pie con la cara roja por la vergüenza.

E: creo que tienes que ir al baño a….-

D: no voy a hacer eso!- replico-

E: esperaras a que se te pase?

D: no creo, va a tardar, pero no me queda de otra.

E: hay pero que modesto eres, hasta en estas circunstancias presumes

D: no estoy presumiendo!

E: y ya pensaste en agua fría?

D: tienes razón! Eso are

David entro al baño y emily se acostó es su cama, había sido un día muy cansado y no tardo mucho en dormirse, fue casi instantáneo.

Después de media hora David salía del baño ya relajado, lo primero que vio fue a emily dormida en la cama. La imagen era simplemente hermosa, tenía la cara tan serena y sonriente

David fue por su cámara tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, se acerco a ella nuevamente, le quito el flash a la cámara y le saco algunas fotos, de diferentes ángulos pero para el igual de hermosas todas pero no se comparaban con ella en vivo. Tras guardar su cámara se fue a dormir, tardo un poco en conciliar el sueño, el ruido del viento era fuerte y un poco tenebroso, así que arto saco su ipod y puso a reproducir la música de emily esa música siempre le daba sueño y este caso no fue la excepción.

A media madrugada el ruido de un árbol cayendo despertó a emily de golpe el ruido había sido fuerte parecía que fue cerca de ellos estaban. Emily se levanto temiendo que el techo colapsara y se dirigió a la cama de David, movió el hombro de David que se despertó de golpe pero se tranquilizo al mirarla a los ojos

E: no puedo dormir, me puedo quedar aquí?-dijo sonriéndole.

David se quito los audífonos, le sonrío y le dijo.

D: claro ven.

Dicho esto alzo las sabanas para que emily entrara se acomodo mirándolo de frente.

D: quieres uno?- le pregunto poniéndose de lado frente a ella.

E: claro, buenas noches- le dijo colocándose el audífono y cerrando los ojos.

Sonaba la canción de something (de la película across the universe, película tributo a los Beatles, la canción es de ellos pero me enamore de esta versión) emily se durmió enseguida mientras David la miraba tan cerca de el, no sabia de donde sacaba tanta fuerza de voluntad para no hacerla suya en ese momento, realmente la quería para respetarla tanto, emily se movió y quedo pegada al pecho del actor este saco su brazo de la sabana y la abrazo para tenerla mas cerca de si.

El olor que emanaba de David era embriagador y delicioso, la hacia sentir segura entre sus brazos y el calor de su cuerpo le bastaba para derretir todo el polo norte, los latidos de su corazón eran mas hermosos que la música, era muy difícil no relajarse y sentirse amada en los brazos de ese hombre. Su esposa era una mujer con mucha suerte al tenerlo como marido, por un momento emily deseo ser ella la esposa y no ser solo la amiga y compañera de trabajo, deseaba tener una vida normal con el pero era obvio sus vidas no eran normales y no lo serian, estaban rodeados de fama y cada error que cometieran los noticieros le sacarían hasta la ultima gota al chisme. Debía comportarse ser una actriz respetada, su mama le había dicho una vez " si quieres ser una actriz respetada tienes que ser seria profesional y no causar escándalo", y eso tenia que hacer, pero por el momento quería disfrutar fantaseando en los brazos de David.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuara!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pronto subire el siguiente capitulo ahí empieza lo bueno!**

**Especialmente para ti Almudena!**

**espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**

**. Los reviews me inspiran para seguir escribiendo gracias!**

**Los amo bye!**

**-vale—**

**Face: valentina duran.**

**Correo: metalgirl.**

**Para el que me quiera buscar!**

**Besitos!**


	8. DIA 1 MIRADAS

**Disclaimers: este fic esta hecho por mera diversión no intento faltarle el respeto a los actores aquí mencionados ni a la cadena televisiva de fox al igual que a la serie bones! Que es claramente la mejor serie de huesos!**

littlefey: bienvenida! Ahahha gracias! Espero más reviews!

tempybessonova01: haha si como no! Llegaste a las 9:20 haha en fin si hicimos como Ángela! Gluc gluc wuju!

deschanel6313: si no lo hicieron pero si que la pasaron bien no te preocupes ya se desquitaran en el prox cap o no_?

CookiesChocolateCandy: ah ya se me pasó el shock de la boda y pues de bones el cap creo que 8 va a ser donde resuelve su propia muerte el doctor en la foto o algo así no recuerdo.

Detective Emily Lockhart: en este cap igual hay canciones que recomendaré para las escenas o creo que mejor el siguiente.

Lovegame: thanks!

Spainlovesbones: dale una oportunidad a hannah no es tan mala ella ama a booth! Aun que no debería estar con ella como dijo Detective Emily Lockhart que la rubia no le conviene si no la otra hahha.

Hoy no hay historia aburrida al inicio hahaha es que aun tengo resaca hahahaha pues disfruten el cap!.

**Bueno he aquí el séptimo capitulo: DÍA 1 (miradas) **

**Anteriormente:**

El olor que emanaba de David era embriagador y delicioso, la hacia sentir segura entre sus brazos y el calor de su cuerpo le bastaba para derretir todo el polo norte, los latidos de su corazón eran mas hermosos que la música, era muy difícil no relajarse y sentirse amada en los brazos de ese hombre. Su esposa era una mujer con mucha suerte al tenerlo como marido, por un momento emily deseo ser ella la esposa y no ser solo la amiga y compañera de trabajo, deseaba tener una vida normal con el pero era obvio sus vidas no eran normales y no lo serian, estaban rodeados de fama y cada error que cometieran los noticieros le sacarían hasta la ultima gota al chisme. Debía comportarse ser una actriz respetada, su mama le había dicho una vez " si quieres ser una actriz respetada tienes que ser seria profesional y no causar escándalo", y eso tenia que hacer, pero por el momento quería disfrutar fantaseando en los brazos de David.

La mañana siguiente era un poco fría emily dormía placenteramente en lo brazos de David cuando el se empezó a despertar David paseo la mirada por el lugar y se extraño al ver que no era su casa y al ver a emily dormida en sus brazos se sobresalto luego sonrío recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior y cuando ella se paso a su cama, le dio un suave beso en el cabello ella como respuesta se abrazo mas a su cuerpo, la sensación era maravillosa, la volvió a abrazar y así se quedo observándola dormir durante otra hora mas.

Emily perezosamente empezó a despertar y fue soltando lentamente a David conforme iba abriendo los ojos.

D: buenos días dormilona- dijo con una de sus calidas sonrisas

Emily sonrío -ese era un excelente despertar y un gran inicio de día – pensó pero el ruido de su estomago la saco de sus pensamientos.

E: buenos días- dijo reincorporándose

D: que fue eso? Parece que te tragaste a Chupaca-dijo divertido.

E: cállate! – Dijo ya sentada en la cama – tengo hambre… tu no?

D: me muero de hambre!

E: pues mejor inventamos algo para comer

D: yo quiero huevos rancheros! Como se me antojan.

E: a mi gustaría hotcakes, o si que me gustan.

D: vamos -dijo parándose

David se levantó después de emily y tendió su cama, emily entro al baño, se lavo la cara, dientes y se peino. Al salir David se quedo con cara de bobo casi babeando, emily solo esbozo una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la comida lista para cocinar, David la siguió con la mirada mientras el entraba al baño.

Al salir del baño el aroma de los hotcakes inundo sus pulmones.

D: que rico huele!- exclamo- ya se me antojaron

E: sabia que dirías algo así-sonrío- eres muy predecible, por eso te he preparado algunos.

D: emily!- dijo viéndola con dulzura mientras ella sonreía, la lluvia no había parado.

E: no me veas así- dijo bajando la mirada

D: por que?- preguntó extrañado.

E: es que cuando un hombre me mira así me da ganas de besarlo y tu tienes mucho a favor… así que basta.

D: que tengo a favor?-pregunto tratando de disimular su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

E: eres guapo, cariñoso, detallista- suspiró- el hombre perfecto y te conozco hace 5 años casi 6.- concluyó

D: ya sabes soy todo un galán- dijo orgulloso de si.

E: modesto también. Pero por ese motivo no me gusta que me miren así.

D: por que te dan ganas de besarme no quieres que te mire así?

E: si.

D: pues hazlo

E: que? Quieres que te bese?

D: si, me encantaría- dijo mirándola nuevamente con ternura lo que hizo que la mirada de emily cambiara y se prendiera de deseo muy en contra de su voluntad.

E: no me retes!- dijo con tono de amenaza.

David se acerco lentamente a emily pero con la mirada fija en los labios de ella hasta quedar a unos 10 centímetros de su boca.

Emily se erizó al sentir el aliento caliente de David en su cara, David continuaba mirándola con ternura a lo que ella no pudo resistir, ya era demasiado difícil lidiar con el deseo que le tenia a diario, como para que ahora se sumara que el conoce su debilidad y la pone en practica.

Emily ya no pudo más y cedió tan fácilmente ante los encantos del actor.

El primer roce de sus labios fue electrizante cada fibra de sus cuerpos vibro ante aquel sutil y dulce contacto.

No fue un beso apasionado ni largo pero fue un beso cargado de sentimientos y casi fugaz emily se separo de David pero aun mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras revivía aquel momento en su cabeza se mordía el labio inferior, muy absorta en sus pensamientos no se percato de que David la miraba sonriente a escasos centímetros de su cara.

Que efecto tengo en ella – pensó David

David se acerco a su cara para depositar otro suave beso pero mas duradero y con mas movimiento, emily permaneció inmóvil sorprendida pero no tardo en contestar el beso, poco a poco su mano acariciaba el brazo del actor y de forma tímida subía hasta llegar al cuello de este.

David no se quedaba atrás la tomo por la cintura y la jaló hacia si, pegándola a su cuerpo lo mas que podía.

Se separaron levemente mirándose los ojos pero sin soltarse.

E: David… que estamos haciendo?, tu estas casado- dijo preocupada

D: Em! Tranquila, déjate llevar- dijo tratando de convencerla al ver que no tubo resultado agregó- por favor… te necesito- dijo suplicante.

E: y… si alguien se entera? Arruinaré tu matrimonio.

D: ok, mi matrimonio ya no tiene salvación- emily lo miro confusa-pero si te preocupa nosotros no lo haremos- dijo comprensivo. Pero emily lo interrumpió.

E: No!... yo quiero hacerlo, quiero sentirte.

D: y lo harás pero no lo haremos nosotros- dijo riendo

E: como? Haha te estas volviendo loco verdad?

D: ok, graciosa, pero lo que quiero decir- dijo abrazándola mas hacia el- es que booth y Brennan lo harán.

Emily le sonrió sensualmente ante tan magnifica idea.

E: oh! Booth, tu si que tienes una gran imaginación.

D: shhh… bones- dijo pegando su frente con la de ella- solo déjate llevar.

E: booth?

D: si?

E: me harás el amor?

David se separo lentamente de ella para mirarle los ojos.

D: como nunca antes te lo ha hecho, tocaras el cielo- dijo besándola.

E: sabes que eso es físicamente imposible- dijo con ese tono científico muy estilo Brennan pero era real.

D: espiritualmente es posible.

Se volvieron a besar esta vez con más pasión, las manos de David subían y bajaban sin lugar fijo por la espalda de emily, hasta llegar a los muslos donde la tomó para alzarla, emily por intuición enredó sus largas piernas alrededor de la cadera de David, mientras este le apretaba los glúteos y acariciaba su espalda.

Emily le daba pequeños empujones con su cadera a su entrepierna, David por momento soltaba gemidos claramente audibles y deseosos para emily. Lentamente empezó a caminar hacia la cama donde se sentó con emily encima de el.

Los besos los dejaban sin aliento, y por momentos pasaban de los labios, al cuello, al lóbulo de la oreja y de ahí de vuelta a los labios.

La presión y la sangre ya se empezaban a juntarse en sus sexos, especialmente el del actor, mientras emily seguía con el movimiento de sus caderas, ahora en forma circular. Lo que volvía loco a David y fue cuando el…..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Canciones recomendadas: están en orden**

Momentos- Andrea bochelli

Cuando me enamoro- de enrique iglesias

Eres- Alejandro Fernández

Bésame mucho- Andrea bochelli

What's Left of me- nick lachey

Contigo aprendí- Alejandro Fernández

**.**

**.**

**Continuara….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y mejor que antes hahaha **

**Pues espero que como siempre les haya gustado el cap **

**Lo hago lo mejor que puedo **

**Gracias por todas las felicitaciones realmente se aprecian **

**Y pues ya sabes estoy en el face como valentina duran **

**Sale la foto de booth y Brennan con las lenguas por fuera su pose metalera haha**

**Espero muchos mucho reviews hahaha**

**Se les quiere besos!**

**- vale!-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	9. DIA 1 PASIÓN

**Disclaimers: este fic esta hecho por mera diversión no intento faltarle el respeto a los actores aquí mencionados ni a la cadena televisiva de fox al igual que a la serie bones! Que es claramente la mejor serie de huesos!**

littlefey: me alegra que te guste, si estuvo corto no se que me pasa hahaha.

SweetSalvadorianD: en cuanto al fic de booth y angela si tengo continuación pero es un poco sosa haha.

tempybessonova01: tranquila amiga! Hahah el miércoles a sendero a ver el secreto de la última luna haha oye lo del tequila fue tu idea haha no subas los videos al face!

JEZZIK: bienvenida! Gracias por todo haha si lastima hay muy pocos fic de emily y David hay uno que me inspiro para hacer este se llama una cena muy entretenida esta en mis favoritos.

Lovegame: the songs are really great! I know! Thanks!

CookiesChocolateCandy: verdad no se engañan ni a si mismos haha.

deschanel6313: si verdad que poca fuerza de voluntad haha pero cuando la carne llama hahaha.

Pimar: mucha imaginación la de David hahah.

Detective Emily Lockhart: Claro que no esta soñando haha si no seria muy cruel el despertar haha.

Dianythaa12: booth y Brennan usaran mucho esa escusa haha.

Spainlovesbones: gracias haha ya paso una semana y hasta ahora tengo tiempo de subir pero muchas gracias!.

En general gracias a todas y todos por esperar! Espero que este cap no les defraude! es corto solo se centra en la escena sexual haha comente!

=))))))) feliz cumpleaños aEmily deschanel! hoy 34! bien cumplidos!

**!Estoy en estado de shock pues me he enterado quienes son los dos que posiblemente van a morir esta temporada osea uno de esos dos y sera entre el capitulo 9, 10 o posiblemente en 11 y va a ser inesperado! Dios!**

**=((((  
**

**Bueno he aquí el octavo capitulo: DÍA 1 (pasión) **

**Anteriormente:**

E: me harás el amor?

David se separo lentamente de ella para mirarle los ojos.

D: como nunca antes te lo ha hecho, tocaras el cielo- dijo besándola.

E: sabes que eso es físicamente imposible- dijo con ese tono científico muy estilo Brennan pero era real.

D: espiritualmente es posible.

Se volvieron a besar esta vez con más pasión, las manos de David subían y bajaban sin lugar fijo por la espalda de emily, hasta llegar a los muslos donde la tomó para alzarla, emily por intuición enredó sus largas piernas alrededor de la cadera de David, mientras este le apretaba los glúteos y acariciaba su espalda.

Lentamente David se fue incorporando junto con emily para depositarla en la cama con suavidad, sus besos se hicieron más suaves y sus labios pasaron de su boca a su mandíbula, su cuello, la oreja y lentamente fue bajando a la clavícula haciendo que emily soltara un leve gemido.

Poco a poco sus manos fueron entrando en la blusa de la actriz acariciando suavemente cada centímetro de piel sus besos bajaron aun mas besando sus pechos aun cubiertos por la blusa de tirantes, emily se estremecía al sentir el aliento caliente de David sobre su abdomen y seguido en su ombligo.

David lamió y jugo con su lengua en la delicada piel alrededor del ombligo de emily, ella solo suspiraba la sensación la tenia fuera de su por mas que quisiera disfrutar de esos momentos y todas las habilidades que poseía su compañero lo necesitaba dentro, la mano de David bajo a su short y empezó a estimular su clítoris con la ropa puesta cada vez lo hacia mas rápido y mas fuerte. David al fin dejo el ombligo de emily y volvió a su boca, besos apasionados y cargados de necesitan eran los presentes en el acto.

E: David basta!... no, no sigas-decía entre besos.

D: te arrepentiste?- pregunto preocupado.

E: no! solo basta te necesito ahora!- le dijo en orden

D: solo te recuerdo que soy booth y bones te voy a hacer el amor esto no se apresura todo tendrá su momento solo relájate y disfruta.

Dicho esto su boca volvió a lo suyo a recorrer cada milímetro de piel nueva sus manos se concentraron en quitarle la blusa y tras batallar un poco dejaron a la vista sus hermosos pecho tan firmes pero tan suaves y aprisionados en esa delicada tela azul lentamente con su boca desabrocho el bra y comenzó a besar su pecho izquierdo mientras su mano izquierda estimulaba el derecho y la mano derecha volvía a estimular su clítoris. Emily junto las fuerzas necesarias para hablar nuevamente.

E: dav…- susurro y este paro lo que estaba haciendo

D: si?

E: no quiero ser Brennan y tampoco que tu seas booth quiero que seamos nosotros-

David la miro lleno de ternura y asintió- me parece perfecto gracias- le dijo volviendo a lo suyo.

David lo hacía con cuidado, después del bra siguió el short y las bragas, fue cuando David pasó una de sus manos sobre el sexo de emily, este sonrío al ver que estaba muy mojada y caliente.

D: estas muy mojada me encanta- dijo besándola de nuevo e indicándole que se pusiera de pie

Emily se puso de pie sobre la cama recargando las manos en la pared, para facilitarle el trabajo a su sexy compañero.

David ya se había quitado el pantalón y los boxers, e hincado en la cama y comenzó a besar la parte de atrás de las rodillas de Emily .

Casi por inercia emily se dio vuelta recargando su espalda en la pared. David seguía de rodillas sobre la cama. Este comenzó a besar nuevamente el ombligo de su compañera rodeando su cintura con las manos, tocando y apretando de vez en cuando su trasero tan duro firme pero de piel extrañadamente suave, su piel parecía porcelana .

Bajo hasta la entrepierna dando besos muy suaves y provocando pequeños gemidos en Emily, utilizando su lengua muy poco, solo lo necesario para causar el mayor placer.

El corazón de Emily comenzó un palpitar desbocado al sentir la boca del Actor recorrer cada rincón de su intimidad, succionado y mordiendo los costados y dándole cuidado especial a su clítoris que succionaba y lamia incansablemente.

Emily no pudo hacer más que arquear su espalda, y dar un gran gemido al sentir todo el placer que David le entregaba, cómo la lengua de su hombre entraba levemente en ella.

David aceleró el movimiento su boca succionando con más fuerza hasta que emily llego al tan anhelado éxtasis, y él, al ver su reacción, se excitó al igual que ella, solo con notar como ella tembló ante el placer que le otorgó su boca.

Se separó y elevó la mirada hacia Emily. Noto como esta recuperaba el aliento, ambos sonrieron y, con un movimiento rápido, casi sin darse, cuenta cambiaron de posición, quedando David recostado con Emily sobre su cintura.

Emily recorrió su cuerpo con la nariz oliéndolo como a los dos les gustaba. Emily le lamió el torso, el cuello. Lamía y olía todo a la vez. Caricias, besos, sudor, era como embriagarse con su sabor pero sin apartar los ojos de el.

Ella dio un fuerte gemido al mismo tiempo que David la penetro. Ella Estaba lista para el vaivén una vez que su cuerpo se acostumbro a la sensación de tenerlo dentro. David tomo sus caderas, y la observó: lucia hermosa y además tenia frente a él lo que más amaba de ella, sus ojos aun que el resto de su cuerpo no estaba nada mal, por momentos los ojos se le iban a sus pechos eran tan perfectos tan firmes pero tan suaves a la vez.

Mientras el movimiento de caderas subía poco a poco David acariciaba los pechos de Emily produciendo en ella gran placer para que el subiera la intensidad de las llegadas. La Actriz se acercaba a más él para que David pudiera acariciar mejor sus pechos, a la vez que besaba y los lamia mordiéndolos suavemente.

Las llegadas eran cada vez mas intensas… Em….Emily…-David gemía cuando Emily comenzó a moverse en forma circular provocando mayor placer para los dos. Cuando los movimientos eran más intensos, ella solo pudo echar su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras que el actor de bones tomaba el control de sus caderas, haciendo que ambos llegaran al mismo tiempo al orgasmo.

Dav!- Grito Emily sintiendo el éxtasis - DIOS!... BOOTH!-grito aun más fuerte

David solo disfrutaba del goce de su compañera y ahora amante eso era lo que mas le gustaba y creyó haber muerto y vuelto a la vida por que lo que había sentido era el cielo

Volvieron a cambiar de posición, sin separarse. La actriz quedo recostada y David sobre ella. Emily rodeó la cintura del agente con sus piernas, queriendo hacer el mayor contacto posible, y David comenzó a embestir un poco lento, cosa que torturó de nuevo a Emily haciendo sonreír al actor. Esta clavo sus talones en la espalda de su amante, para incitarlo a hacer las embestidas más fuertes.

El hombre, entendió lo que Emily quería y de repente comenzó a dar fuertes embestidas, moviendo sus caderas tan rápido como le era posible. Emily solo podía apretar las almohadas de la cama y echar de nuevo la cabeza hacia atrás y arquear la espalda. David notaba como Emily ahora su Emily llegaba poco a poco al orgasmo, y al igual que el con una gran intensidad haciéndolos gemir desesperadamente el nombre del otro.

E: OH David… dios David

D: Mírame emily-tenia la voz entrecortada por el placer del momento- Mírame!

Emily apenas podía respirar mientras David seguía con el vaivén cada vez mas acelerado. Se miraron a los ojos, cuando los dos estaban en lo más alto, culminando el tan esperado orgasmo sintieron sus cuerpos fundirse en uno rompiendo las leyes de la física perdiéndose en sus miradas que se decían todo lo que las palabras no podían explicar.

David la besó. Un beso pequeño, pero lento y excitante.

Después de varios minutos se recuperaron, se abrazaron muy juntos ya para dormir. Emily volteo hacia el y jugo con su nariz. David solo frunció el ceño.

D: no sabia que hicieras eso con la nariz-dijo sonriendo

E: he descubierto que me gusta hacerlo pero solo contigo- dijo dándole un beso antes de que sus ojos se cerraran lentamente.

D: eres realmente hermosa- dijo casi en un susurro no quería despertarla.

se quedo así mirándola durante unos minutos reviviendo cara caricia cada sensación del acto que acababan de llevar acabo, pero el cansancio le gano y quedándose dormido con la mujer que amaba en los brazos hizo que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro y ahí se quedo mientras el dormía placidamente.

Tras unas horas durmiendo emily se despertó y al verlo dormir tan placidamente lo abrazo, beso su pecho y le susurro.

E: fue perfecto…tu eres perfecto.

David como respuesta la abrazo atrayéndola más hacia si y de nuevo se quedaron dormidos.

**.**

**Continuara…..**

**.**

**.**

**Canciones:**

**Somebody to love- queen**

**Fire- glee **

**Relax don't do it- Frankie goes to Hollywood**

**Mujer amante- rata blanca acustico.**

**jazz sensual- para la ultima parte**

**.**

**.**

**Continuara….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y mejor que antes hahaha **

**Pues espero que como siempre les haya gustado el cap **

**Lo hago lo mejor que puedo **

**Gracias por todas las felicitaciones realmente se aprecian **

**Y pues ya sabes estoy en el face como valentina duran **

**Sale la foto de booth y Brennan con las lenguas por fuera su pose metalera haha**

**Espero muchos mucho reviews hahaha**

**Se les quiere besos!**

**- vale!-**

**.**

**.**

**Face es Valentina Duran la foto es de TJ haha o si no tengo puesto la de booth y Brennan con pose rockera y lengua por fuera**

**Espero que me agreguen**

**correo: metalgirl.  
**

**.**

**.**

**3 - vale- 3****  
**


	10. avisiiitho!

**un pequeño aviso me ausentare las proximas dos semanitas pues estoy enferma y en una semana tengo competencia**

**sorry actualizo lo mas pronto que pueda si es desde el avion asi sera pero me gustaria que dejen comentarios**

**y chequen mis nuevas historias son minifics!**

**telefono es M y comida thai es K disfruten ambas! dejen comentarios y botoncito plisss  
**

**espero les guste!**

**besos y abrazosss**

**- vale-**

**chiapas ahi vamos!**

**love RG!**

**no me maten! ni me odien plis!**

**XD!  
**


	11. DIA 2 HABLEMOS

**Disclaimers: este fic esta hecho por mera diversión no intento faltarle el respeto a los actores aquí mencionados ni a la cadena televisiva de fox al igual que a la serie bones! Que es claramente la mejor serie de huesos!**

.

Gracias a todos por la larga espera ahora si subo mas seguido a pesar de no competir en la individual ni por equipos pude ir a apoyar a mis niñas! Y a las peques de la junior tercer lugar nada mal! En fin ya curada de una cosa ahora me faltan dos pero ya no estoy deprimida y la inspiración me ha vuelto gracias a Álvaro ( TAM BB) pronto subirá aquí su primer songfic espero que pasen a leerlo yo les aviso cuando lo suba, en fin muchas gracias por esperar y no me odien por este cap porfaaa! XD

**Bueno he aquí el noveno capitulo: DÍA 2 **

**Anteriormente:**

se quedo mirándola durante unos minutos reviviendo cara caricia cada sensación del acto que acababan de llevar acabo, pero el cansancio le gano y quedándose dormido con la mujer que amaba en los brazos hizo que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro y ahí se quedo mientras el dormía placidamente.

Tras unas horas durmiendo Emily se despertó y al verlo dormir tan placidamente lo abrazo, beso su pecho y le susurro.

E: fue perfecto…tu eres perfecto.

David como respuesta la abrazo atrayéndola más hacia si y de nuevo se quedaron dormidos.

El día anterior, había sido uno de los mejores para los compañeros y ahora amantes, pero tarde o temprano tendrían que hablar, tendrían que afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos, la realidad.

Esa mañana David se levanto a preparar el desayuno para sorprender a Emily en la cama, la lluvia había cesado pero el viento seguía azotando la costa con fuerza y muy probablemente hasta el siguiente día podrían salir.

David se dirigió silenciosamente hacia la cama con la bandeja que tenia el desayuno de ambos, despertó a Emily con un dulce beso en los labios, cosa que la hizo sonreír.

D- buenos días hermosa – dijo besándola nuevamente.

E –muy buenos – se estiro para luego sentarse- ¿y eso?

D- tú desayuno- dijo sonriente.

E- no tenias por que- dijo probando el café, frío pero café.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila y rápida desayunaron haciendo bromas limpiaron, tendieron la cama, pero ya era hora de hablar.

E- Dave. Tenemos que hablar

D- ¿Sobre qué?- dijo restándole importancia

E- nosotros, ¿qué se supone que somos?

D- Em ¿qué quieres que seamos?

E- como dije antes lo quiero todo pero tú….

D- no puedo darte todo- dijo entendiendo a lo que se refería Emily

E- ¡exacto! Y yo no quiero ser la segunda, eso no funciona para mí.

D- entiendo si quieres dejar esto atrás, si quieres hacer como que nunca paso y seguimos igual que antes te entiendo.

E- ¿seguiríamos siendo tan buenos amigos?

D- Por supuesto nada tiene que cambiar entre nosotros.

E- esta bien, gracias por esta gran experiencia.

D- no me des las gracias yo también lo deseaba y fue muy bueno, en fin.

En ese momento se miraron a los ojos perdiéndose en su inmensidad, y se fueron acercando lentamente sin darse cuenta, sus labios se rozaron pero el tono del celular de David fue inoportuno nuevamente, David trato de ignorarlo pero este se hizo más persistente así que no le quedo más que contestar.

D- ¿diga?

HH- ¡Hey David! ¿Cómo están? ¿Se divierten? – pregunto claramente divertido por la situación en la que sus actores estaban.

D- si, si estamos aquí tomando el sol con unos deliciosos cócteles- dijo sarcástico y poniendo en alta voz para que Emily escuchara.

HH-¿así de mal?

D- no hay nada que hacer, ya estoy aburrido.

HH- ¿y Emily?

D- ella tiene su libro y su portátil.

E- yo te ofrecí el libro y no quisiste.

D- era muy aburrido y no se mucho español como para leer 100 años de soledad.

HH- ¿y por que no ensayan las escenas que tienen juntos?

E- hemos olvidado los guiones en mi habitación antes de venir a resguardarnos.

HH- al parecer el beso en la playa se cancela, pero no se preocupen ya encontraremos otro lugar.- río

E- ¿y cuándo vendrán por nosotros?

HH- bueno, el ciclón "Jack" no causo muchos daños al camino así que ya lo han despejado totalmente, pero aun hay mucho viento y temen que el viento derribe algunos árboles en el trayecto, pero fuera de eso estaremos ahí como en 3 horas así que tengan listos sus cosas.

E y D- muy bien.

HH- ¡bye!- colgó

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron nerviosos en tan solo tres horas estarían afuera y enfrentaría a la realidad y lo que sucedió entre ellos nunca fue real y jamás pasaría de nuevo según ellos.

E- bueno nos quedan tres largas horas- dijo riendo nerviosa

D- emmm, si –suspiró- ¿qué hacemos mientras tanto?- dijo correspondiendo el con igual nerviosismo.

E- no se, ya comimos y empaco en una hora.

D- aun así nos quedan dos horas.

Ambos se miraron con pasión, con deseo, con amor, era mas que evidente que se amaban con locura; Emily le insinuó algo a David un acto placentero que rellenaría sus horas de espera.

D- ¿No nos despedimos verdad?- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella- pero ya dijimos que no se repetiría- dijo aun mas cerca de ella.

E- lo se, es una pena- dijo acabando con la distancia que los separaba, fue un beso ardiente tan apasionado y largo- ¿nos despedimos?

D- claro que si- dijo besándola nuevamente y cargándola a la cama.

Y así volvieron a repetir el acto, acelerando sus corazones hasta latir en la misma sintonía y así llegar juntos al lo más alto del placer, a alcanzar el cielo aun que sea por un instante, a llegar a un tan deseado orgasmo, aun que no quisieran admitirlo eso era mas que simple buen sexo, involucraban sus sentimientos sin saberlo se sentían uno al unir sus cuerpos el tiempo se les detenía cuando sus ojos encontraban a los del otro.

Juntos disfrutaron de sus cuerpos una vez mas quedando así solamente una hora de espera.

E- wow- dijo rodando de encima de David- eso fue…uff

D- Muy bueno ¿verdad?- dijo riendo.

E- ¿David?-

D- ¿que pasa?

E- se me antoja un baño, ¿hay una tina en el baño verdad?

D- si, a decir verdad no caería mal un largo baño en tina.

E- entonces- dijo parándose y soltando la sabana dejando al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo que yacía en la puerta del baño- ¿vienes?

D- OH claro que voy- dijo dando un salto de la cama y entrando tras ella al baño para tomar una "tranquila" ducha en la tina

.

Continuara…

.

.

Detalles del acto en el próximo cap hehe espero lo hayan disfrutado y no me odien por hacer que después de esto hagan como que nunca paso ya se enteraran que mas hehe

Ahora si actualizo más seguido Los comentarios y criticas son muy agradecidas

**_Díganme si quieren que continúe escribiendo por que he recibido una critica de otra pagina a uno de mis fics y dice que son una porquería y pues me critican todo desde las abreviaciones de los nombres hasta cuantos puntos suspensivos pongo así que lo dejo a criterio de los que realmente quieren que siga escribiendo espero sus respuestas._**

Cualquier detalle que quieran sugerir a mí historia o si quieren escribir una conmigo les dejo mi correo: **metalgirl. 13 arroba Hotmail . com** (quiten los espacios)

.

Todos son bienvenidos en mi correo y con todos platico saludos!

- vale -

.

.


	12. otro aviiisiitho!

OOOlaaaaaaaa

millll diiisculpas no subiire en un tiempo mientras mi compu se arregla

detesto los ciberes por que todos tienen su cabeza en mi pantalla y es incomodo escribir esos detalles

pero no se desilucionaran de esos detalles son muy explicitos

por ese motivo no lo puedo escribir en el ciber

espero su comprencion

gracias!

reitero: perdooooon!

perdi todos mis archivos fotos tareas musica todo! =(((((((

- vale -

.

.


	13. Ultima Esperanza

Hola a todos antes que nada me disculpo por no haber actualizado ni haber avisado pero realmente ya no tengo tiempo para escribirles y estoy bajo mucho estrés que la inspiración simplemente se me va así que después de pensarlo mucho me di cuenta de que no es justo para todos ustedes que siguen esta historia que les haga esperar y no sepan que sucede, por que no subo capítulos, así que en vista de que entre nuevamente a la escuela y mi tiempo libre se reducirá aun mas, he decidido que otra persona continúe la historia desde donde se quedo pero aun no se quien y quiero encontrar a la persona indicada para que esta historia siga avanzando y llegue a ser mucho mejor de lo que yo ya he escrito y se que hay muchas chavas o chavos que poseen el talento y la inspiración para escribir y no me gustaria que lo desaprovechen así que si hay algún interesado en continuar esta historia les agradeceria que me agregaran o me mandaran un correo que es ( metalgirl.13 Hotmail. Com ) pero junto ) con su nombre y el por que quieren continuar esta historia. Si no resibo respuesta alguna tendre q publikr un final corto y de momento y ya no se escribira mas esta historia, y espero no pase.

Asi que espero sus mensajes animense a fin de cuentas es para ustedes.

FECHA LIMITE PARA ENVIAR EL MENSAJE EL 6 DE JULIO DE AHÍ YO CONTESTARE EL DIA 7

MUCHAS GRACIAS Y DE NUEVO ME DISCULPO LES JURO QUE SI PUDIERA SEGUIRIA ESCRIBIENDO

….. tempy bessonova- ya no me amenases ni me hagas sentir mal… eres la unika que ya leyo los otros dos cap y fuiste incapaz de transcribirlos.

Espero su respuesta

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Besos Vale!


End file.
